1. Field of the Invention
The invention disclosed herein relates to tools for mounting connectors of the type having depending leads onto printed circuit boards where the leads are received into plated through holes in the board.
2. Prior Art
Connectors are mounted onto a circuit board by hand so that the leads depending from the connector can be carefully inserted into plated through holes. One company, AMP Incorporated of Harrisburg, Pennsylvania, and the assignee of the present application, pioneered the use of a mylar strip having precisely-located holes into which the leads are partially inserted. The mylar strip holds the leads in precise alignment so that they may be inserted into the holes in the circuit board without bending or otherwise damaging them. As the connector is pushed down onto the board, the mylar strip slides up the leads, remaining between the board surface and connector underside.